


Comfort in the Storm

by ranguvar82



Series: Silence and Strength [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: A storm rages outside a small cottage in the South Downs. Inside, an angel, a demon, and a tuxedo cat lie together in a gigantic bed, blankets piled above them.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Silence and Strength [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630903
Comments: 9
Kudos: 200
Collections: Ineffable Cats





	Comfort in the Storm

Comfort in the Storm

The storm has come roaring down from the North, bringing hellish winds and rain to the small village. The villagers, used to these storms, battened down the hatches and settled in for a long evening.

In a small cottage down a country lane, an angel, a demon, and a tuxedo cat lay fast asleep together in a gigantic bed, blankets covering all three. The rain lashes against the windows, and the wind howls through the trees that have been recently planted by the demon. But no wind, no matter how strong, will uproot these trees. Crowley has made sure of that. Lightning lights up the sky, turning it bright as day, and thunder booms so loud that the walls shake, but the occupants of the bed sleep on, snuggled up in each others’ warmth.

Crowley makes a snuffling sound in his sleep, pressing closer to Aziraphale, breathing in the paper and sunlight smell of his angel. They’re wrapped so tightly around each other that Crowley isn’t quite sure where he ends and his angel begins. Treble is curled up on the pillow between them, purring softly in his sleep.

Sometimes, the Demon of Silence still longs to be the Angel of Song. He wishes that he could use his Voice to show Aziraphale just how deeply he is loved, how much better Crowley’s life is with him in it. But longing won’t change what is done, so he instead relies on his looks, his Sign, and his body.

Not that he and his angel had ever had sex. Well, they tried it one time. Both had agreed that it was quite messy, and not worth the fuss that most mortals seemed to make of it. They had only made Efforts when absolutely vital for blending in, and got rid of them as soon as possible.

But on nights like this, when storms are raging, Crowley can press close against the being that he loves more than all the galaxies in the Universe, skin to skin, and breathe in the scent that calms his soul and eases his forever churning mind.

Aziraphale makes a whimpering sound in his sleep, and Crowley pulls him even closer, placing a soft kiss between his shoulder blades, right where his wings would meet if they were out. The angel sighs, relaxing as he falls back into true sleep, undisturbed by nightmares.

There is a soft whooshing sound, and white wings envelop all three. Treble purrs, rubbing himself against the soft feathers. Crowley lets his raven black wings out as well, creating a cocoon of love and safety.

‘ _I love you, my angel. I love you more than words could ever say, more than Sign could ever show, more than Songs could ever sing. If I had twenty Eternities, they would be a fraction of a fraction of the time I would need to fully convey how deeply and utterly I love you. You are my comfort in the storm, my Light in Darkness. My Aziraphale. My Love.’_


End file.
